dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Carlos Guerrero
Carlos Guerrero'''is a character in ''DEXTER introduced during Season 1 and originally appears to be a major antagonist. However, this is not the case and instead he is featured as a major antagonist for Sergeant James Doakes, one of the main characters for this season. Dexter Morgan originally investigates Guerrero but decides that his world is not one that he has to participate in (rather he'd just stick to other killers). Regardless of that fact, Guerrero is still someone that possibly deserves to be on Dexter's table. =Appearance= Guerrero is a tall, skinny man with short black hair and pronounced cheekbones. He appears to be of cuban descent, having dark-toned skin. There is slight facial hair above his lip and around his chin. His outfits consist of much of Cuban culture, having longsleeved (but large at the base) designer shirts and pants with fancy dress shoes. =Personality= Carlos Guerrero is a man that prides himself with diplomatic immunity. Unless something can actually be traced to him, he's calm as can be when one of his henchmen is arrested...but to keep them from talking, he's quick to have another assassin kill them. This shows that he's exactly what a drug kingpin ontop of the world would be like...he's arrogant, thinks he's above the law and capture, and cares nothing for his subordinates. However, like some drug lords, he does place his loyalty in family and especially his daughter who he cares for severely. He's a man of respect and takes it as an insult for people to humilate him in public or to beat down one of his lieutants. He will react by having anyone that's a problem eliminated, but typically keeps his own hands clean. However when they kidnap Doakes after a assault staged by Detective McNamara, he is ready to throw in a punch or two before they intend to execute him. =Plot= Carlos Guerrero is the main antagonist of a subplot involving Sergeant James Doakes and Miami Metro Police. He is featured only in Season 1 and has not returned since. Season 1 At the start of the second episode, it is revealed that a man has apparently jumped off one of the bridges, specifically the westbound causeway. It's later revealed that this was foul play and he was assassinated by Norberto Cervantes, one of Guerrero's many henchmen. When they finally find out the identity of the man, it is revealed that his name was Ricky Simmons...a cop, thus it causes the whole department to seep into sorrow. Both Lt. Maria LaGuerta and Sergeant James Doakes head to his Ricky's house to inform his wife Kara Simmons of his death, in the next-of kin fashion. When they arrive however, Kara doesn't answer the door and Doakes checks inside to find her laying on the floor, covered in blood. Unfortunately they are too late as she starts to convulse and ends up dying there in front of Doakes, which personally affects him due to the fact that Doakes having a previous relationship with her (which unfortunately, provides Doakes a heap of trouble from Kara's brother, Detective McNamara). SECTION TO BE CONTINUED =Crime= While Dexter doesn't take him on as a target, he is more than worthy of the table. Carlos Guerrero may have blood on his hands from the past but he mainly uses his assassins to kill whoever gets in his way...so in reality he's possibly responsible for hundreds of deaths in his career. Ontop of any murder committed, the mere fact that he's the leader of a drug cartel is more than enough to make him guilty for the justice system and eventually, he is taken in with enough evidence to convict him. =Fate= After the settup for Sergeant Doakes, Detective McNamara takes Carlos Guerrero into custody and with enough evidence to finally convict him, he's sent directly into federal prison. It is assumed he is still staying there, as he is still a drug lord and most likely has connections, thus allowing him to sit comfertabely in there. Though if irony sets in, one of his competitors may have hired a hitman to kill him in prison much like he did for Norberto Cervantes. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters